ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Hallmark
Hallmark has been known primarily as an American greeting card company and was founded in Kansas City, Missouri in 1910. Since 1991, Hallmark has produced many licensed "Keepsake" Christmas ornaments based on Star Trek characters, ships, props, artwork, and scenes. Hallmark has also produced other Star Trek-related merchandise including lunchboxes, lenticular greeting cards, buttons, sticker sets, e-cards, party supplies, and jigsaw puzzles. The puzzles were produced through their Springbok subsidiary. Hallmark has frequently used recorded music and clips of Star Trek actors' voices that have been taken from iconic Star Trek episodes or films. These clips are used for electronic audio features contained within their "Keepsake" ornaments or within their display stands. Many Star Trek-themed greeting cards that play digital audio recordings have also been released. Interactions With Star Trek Actors Leonard Nimoy recorded a special holiday message from Spock for use within Hallmark's 1992 "Shuttlecraft ''Galileo''" ornament. He also appeared as himself in a television commercial for the ornament and gave the Vulcan salute. In 1993, Hallmark aired a television commercial featuring Patti Yasutake in the role of Nurse Alyssa Ogawa who was seen questioning the shipboard computer and then replicating a "Keepsake" ornament. Majel Barrett-Roddenberry provided the voice of the computer. Hallmark's television commercial for the 1994 Klingon Bird-of-Prey ornament featured Robert O'Reilly in the role of Gowron on the bridge of a Klingon ship. His raucous Klingon language pitch was subtitled in English. File:Hallmark Leonard Nimoy Shuttlecraft Commercial.jpg|Commercial for the Galileo shuttlecraft ornament from 1992 with Leonard Nimoy. File:Hallmark Ogawa USS Enterprise-D Commercial.jpg|Commercial for the USS Enterprise-D ornament from 1993 with Patti Yasutake as Ogawa. File:Hallmark Gowron Klingon Bird-of-Prey Commercial.jpg|Commercial for the Klingon Bird-of-Prey ornament from 1994 with Robert O'Reilly as Gowron. Appearances in Star Trek episodes Set decorator James Mees used colorfully repainted Hallmark "Keepsake" and Klingon Bird-of-Prey ornaments for Miral Paris' baby crib mobile in . The mobile's Klingon D7 class battle cruiser was a small plastic AMT model that was repainted. An "unfinished" ship-in-a-bottle of the said to have been "built" by Joe Carey and seen in was actually a 1996 Hallmark "Keepsake" ornament which had been modified for the show by production staff. File:Baby crib mobile.jpg|Repainted Hallmark USS Voyager and Klingon Bird-of-Prey ornaments in File:Voyager in a bottle.jpg|Modified Hallmark USS Voyager ornament in Hallmark Keepsake Ornament Releases: Star Trek release * - featuring lights; commemorating Star Trek s 25th Anniversary 1991 Hallmark USS Enterprise.JPG release * Shuttlecraft ''Galileo'' - featuring lights and a voice clip of Leonard Nimoy as Spock 1992 Hallmark Galileo.JPG release * - USS Enterprise NCC-1701-D from TNG; featuring lights 1993 Hallmark USS Enterprise D.JPG release * Klingon Bird-of-Prey - featuring lights 1994 Hallmark KBoP.JPG releases * Romulan Warbird - featuring lights * Captain James T. Kirk - in command chair * Captain Jean-Luc Picard - in Enterprise-D corridor * Starfleet Communicator Pin - Combadge; 1:1 scale gift premium pin for buyers of all 1995 Star Trek ornaments * The Ships Of Star Trek - (TOS), , and Klingon Bird-of-Prey miniature starships 1995 Hallmark Romulan Warbird.JPG 1995 Hallmark Kirk.JPG 1995 Hallmark Picard.JPG 1995 Hallmark Communicator Pin.jpg 1995 Hallmark Ships of ST.JPG releases * - featuring lights * Commander William T. Riker - with Type 2 phaser * Mr. Spock - seated at the bridge science station * Star Trek 30th Anniversary Logo Pin - embossed pin offered as a gift premium for buyers of all 1996 Star Trek ornaments * Star Trek: 30 Years - with a miniature ''Galileo'' shuttlecraft from TOS; Enterprise is identical to 1991 version but made from diecast zamac with an electroplated nickel exterior and lacks lights; display stand features a voice clip of William Shatner as Kirk 1996 Hallmark Voyager.JPG 1996 Hallmark Riker.JPG 1996 Hallmark Spock.JPG 1996 Hallmark 30th Anniversary Pin.JPG 1996 Hallmark 30th Anniversary Enterprise.JPG releases * - from DS9; featuring lights * Dr. Leonard H. McCoy - on transporter pad * Commander Data - at Ops bridge station 1997 Hallmark Defiant.JPG 1997 Hallmark McCoy.JPG 1997 Hallmark Data.JPG releases * - featuring lights * Captain Kathryn Janeway - leaning on handrail * Star Trek Lunch Box - small metal reproduction of 1960s-style lunch box 1998 Hallmark Enterprise E.JPG 1998 Hallmark Janeway.JPG 1998 Hallmark Star Trek Lunch Box.jpg releases * Runabout - featuring lights and a voice clip of Michael Dorn as Worf * Worf - with bat'leth * Century Stamp - postage stamp ornament * - blown glass ornament 1999 Hallmark Rio Grande.JPG 1999 Hallmark Worf.JPG 1999 Hallmark Enterprise Stamp.JPG 1999 Hallmark Enterprise Blown Glass.jpg releases * Borg Cube - featuring lights and a voice clip of the Borg Collective * Seven of Nine * Lieutenant Commander Worf - blown glass bust ornament 2000 Hallmark Borg Cube.jpg 2000 Hallmark Seven of Nine.JPG 2000 Hallmark Worf Blown Glass.JPG releases * Space Station Deep Space 9 - display stand powers lights and a voice clip of Avery Brooks as Sisko; station has hooks for 6 miniature starships * Captain Benjamin Sisko * Q - blown glass bust ornament * Starfleet Legends - , (DS9), and miniature starship set 2001 Hallmark DS9.JPG 2001 Hallmark Sisko.JPG 2001 Hallmark Q.JPG 2001 Hallmark Starfleet Legends.JPG releases * Delta Flyer - featuring lights and a voice clip of Kate Mulgrew as Janeway * - display stand features a voice clip of Scott Bakula as Archer; ship is made of diecast zamac with an electroplated nickel exterior * The Doctor - with medical tricorder 2002 Hallmark Delta Flyer.JPG 2002 Hallmark Enterprise NX-01.JPG 2002 Hallmark The Doctor.JPG releases * [[Scorpion class|The Scorpion]] - Reman fighter with Picard and Data in cockpit; featuring lights * Sub-Commander T'Pol * Captain Jonathan Archer - in command chair 2003 Hallmark Scorpion.JPG 2003 Hallmark Tpol.JPG 2003 Hallmark Archer.JPG releases * Vulcan Command Ship - featuring lights * Commander Trip Tucker - in EV suit * Star Trek Insignias - miniature ornament set of TOS, TNG, and ENT insignias * The City on the Edge of Forever - Kirk and Spock leaping through the Guardian of Forever; featuring lights and voice clips of Leonard Nimoy as Spock, William Shatner as Kirk, and Bart LaRue as the Guardian 2004 Hallmark Vulcan Command Ship.JPG 2004 Hallmark Tucker.JPG 2004 Hallmark Star Trek Insignias.JPG 2004 Hallmark City On The Edge Of Forever.JPG releases * - featuring lights * Khan - as seen in * Locutus of Borg - with the Borg Queen from ; featuring lights and voice clips of Patrick Stewart as Locutus and Alice Krige as the Borg Queen 2005 Hallmark Enterprise 1701-A.JPG 2005 Hallmark Khan.JPG 2005 Hallmark Locutus of Borg.JPG releases * - from TOS; new sculpting; display stand powers lights and plays a synthesized version of the TOS theme * The Transporter Chamber - from TOS; with Kirk, Spock, and Scotty; featuring lights and transporter sound effects 2006 Hallmark Enterprise.JPG 2006 Hallmark Transporter Chamber.JPG releases * Future - Future USS Enterprise 1701-D from ; featuring lights * Lieutenant Uhura - at communications station wearing a red Operations division uniform; "limited quantity" ornament available at Hallmark stores * Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan - Kirk, Spock, and Sulu at the USS Enterprise's helm station with on bridge viewscreen; featuring lights and sound 2007 Hallmark Future Enterprise D.JPG 2007 Hallmark Uhura.JPG 2007 Hallmark Star Trek II TWOK .JPG releases * - featuring lights * Starfleet Communicator - from TOS; featuring lights and sound * The Trouble with Tribbles - Kirk buried in tribbles; featuring falling tribbles and sound 2008 Hallmark Reliant.JPG 2008 Hallmark Communicator.JPG 2008 Hallmark Trouble With Tribbles.JPG releases * Klingon Battle Cruiser - from films; featuring lights * Starfleet Phaser - from TOS; featuring lights and sound * Lieutenant Uhura - at communications station wearing a gold Command division uniform as seen in and ; repaint of the 2007 ornament; "Special Event Edition" of 450 released at the 2009 San Diego Comic-Con * Ilia Probe - "limited quantity" ornament available at Hallmark stores * The Menagerie - Kirk and Spock with Fleet Captain Christopher Pike; features wheelchair lights and sounds 2009 Hallmark Klingon Battle Cruiser.JPG 2009 Hallmark Starfleet Phaser.JPG 2009 Hallmark SDCC Uhura.jpg 2009 Hallmark Ilia Probe.JPG 2009 Hallmark Menagerie.JPG releases * - USS Enterprise (alternate reality) from 2009 Star Trek film; featuring lights * Captain James T. Kirk - with a type 2 phaser; first in "Star Trek Legends" series * Amok Time - Kirk and Spock fighting each other; featuring music from the episode 2010 Hallmark Enterprise.JPG 2010 Hallmark Kirk.JPG 2010 Hallmark Amok Time.JPG releases * Romulan Bird-of-Prey - from TOS; featuring lights * Star Trek Special Edition - from TOS & ENT; glow-in-the-dark repaint of 2006 USS Enterprise; no stand, lights, or sound; "limited edition" of 700 released at the 2011 New York Comic-Con * Spock - with a tricorder; second in "Star Trek Legends" series * Mirror, Mirror - Mirror Universe forcing a Vulcan mind meld on McCoy; featuring a voice clip of Leonard Nimoy as Spock 2011 Hallmark Romulan Bird-of-Prey.JPG 2011 Hallmark NYCC Defiant.JPG 2011 Hallmark Spock.JPG 2011 Hallmark Mirror Mirror.JPG releases * - new 25th Anniversary sculpt with an attached display base; featuring music and a voice clip of Patrick Stewart as Jean-Luc Picard narrating TNG's opening titles * Doctor Leonard “Bones” McCoy - with a hypospray; third in "Star Trek Legends" series * An Extraordinary Meeting - Spock and Spock (alternate reality) exchanging the Vulcan salute from Star Trek (2009); featuring voice clips of Leonard Nimoy as Spock and Zachary Quinto as Spock 2012 Hallmark Enterprise D.JPG 2012 Hallmark McCoy.JPG 2012 Hallmark An Extraordinary Meeting.JPG releases * - featuring lights * - "battle damaged" deco featuring lights; "limited edition" of 1575 released at the 2013 San Diego and New York Comic-Con conventions * Chief Engineer Montgomery Scott - with a Trident scanner; fourth in "Star Trek Legends" series * Arena - Kirk fighting the Gorn captain - featuring sound and music from the episode; Gold Crown exclusive 2013 Hallmark Kelvin.JPG 2013 Hallmark SDCC NYCC Kelvin.JPG 2013 Hallmark Scott.JPG 2013 Hallmark Arena.JPG releases * - featuring lights * Lieutenant Hikaru Sulu - with a tricorder and communicator; fifth in "Star Trek Legends" series * Devil in the Dark - Spock performing a Vulcan mind meld on a Horta; featuring sound from the episode 2014 Hallmark USS Vengeance.jpg 2014 Hallmark Sulu.jpg 2014 Hallmark Devil In The Dark.jpg Notes * Lynn Norton has sculpted every Hallmark Star Trek starship ornament with very few exceptions. The Galileo shuttlecraft was sculpted by Dill Rhodus and the 1996 Enterprise ornament was designed by Norton and Rhodus. The Scorpion ornament was sculpted by Norton but the Data and Picard figures within were sculpted by Anita Marra Rogers. Rogers has sculpted the vast majority of Star Trek ornaments that are not starships and she generally focuses on figures. * Hallmark's initial concept drawings depicted the 1991 USS Enterprise, the first in the series, with a Santa Claus popping out of a hinged bridge dome with simulated garland draped around the saucer. Norton was able to steer Hallmark away from this concept. * "Magic" sound and light features are commonly activated by pressing a button, although many older ornaments stay constantly illuminated when plugged into a powered Christmas light strand. Since 2005, all "Magic" Hallmark Star Trek ship ornaments have been battery-operated and stay powered-on for less than 30 seconds after the "on" button is pushed. * Five limited edition Star Trek "Keepsake" ornaments have been released by Hallmark: two exclusively at comics and science fiction conventions (the 2009 San Diego and 2011 New York Comic-Cons) while three were released in limited quantities at Hallmark Gold Crown stores. Premium gift pins were also released. A sixth limited edition ornament for has been slated for release in 2013. See also * Star Trek starship miniatures * Star Trek model kits External links * Hallmark official site * * Hallmark Star Trek Ornaments.com's Star Trek Ornament Checklist * * Category:Collectibles